Meeting the Family
by Reborn Dark Phoenix
Summary: One-Shot. Diana finally decides to reveal to Hippolyta and the Amazons of her love and her relationship with Batman, and takes him to Themyscera to introduce him. Of course, they don't approve. Batman finds himself the prey of Amazons. Batman/Wonder Woman


_**This was a random idea I came up with-imagine Diana introducing her Dark Knight to the Amazons?! What would happen? I came up with this. DC owns everything. Now, enjoy :D**_

* * *

_**Meeting the Family**_

* * *

"This. Is. A. Terrible idea."

"Bruce, it won't be so bad-"

"Men are forbidden to set foot on your island, if I recall correctly you telling me so. For. Bid. Den."

"Bruce, you are an amazing warrior, and hero of Man's World, and a-"

"Man who'll get killed once your sisters see me, and that's IF your mother doesn't kill me first. Me dating their princess might be viewed by them as defiling you. I wouldn't be surprised if I was turned into a hunting prize. After they kill me to 'avenge' your honor, have your gods resurrect me, do it again and resurrect me again to make me their hunting prize."

"You're exaggerating."

"It's not exaggeration if it's very well possible."

"You have nothing to be afraid of."

"I don't become afraid."

"Ok then… there is nothing to be concerned about."

"Then why are you sweating, Princess?"

"…I don't sweat…"

"Admit it." She could FEEL his woman-melting smirk bore into her body as she kept her gaze ahead, her hands on the Javelin's steering mechanism. "You're nervous about this. And this was your idea to begin with."

"My mother wanted me to come home, recant how my time in Man's World has been since my last visit, and discuss the possibility of opening an embassy to reconnect with the rest of the world."

"So…why am I coming along?"

Diana set the Javelin on autopilot before turning to her beloved Dark Knight. "Because you are the best thing that has ever happened to me since I came to Man's World, or ever in my life, actually. I feel like Aphrodite herself blessed me when you finally decided to try and make this work."

"Blessed? Try sending her son to shoot arrows at me; the Cave took weeks to restore after he came and tried to hit me with one of those things."

"What would it matter?" she cooed as she slipped her hand into Bruce's gauntlet covered hand, squeezing tenderly. "You were already in love with me before then."

"You presume too much, Princess," Bruce replied with his playboy smirk, but his eyes, visible as she removed his cowl, held nothing but adoration, love and content. "And you still haven't denied that you're nervous."

"Ok…maybe I am a little bit nervous."

Diana had every right to be nervous. She had finally decided to reveal to her mother and all her Amazon sisters that she, Princess Diana of Themyscera and Champion of the Amazons, had fallen in love with a man…a mortal man. She had to admit to herself that she was head over heels for Bruce. He had captivated her curiosity as Batman when the League was formed, earned her respect when he easily and embarrassingly defeated her in their first ever spar and infiltrated her mind when she was introduced to his alter ego Bruce Wayne. The Batman and Bruce Wayne were too completely different people, and yet where the same person-a man ridden with pain, loss and guilt, who believed that his mission would never allow him to find love, especially after all his failed attempts to do so. So it had been quite the challenge (more than two years) for Diana to force her way into Bruce's heart, earn a place in his life and prove to him that he deserved love and she wanted to be the one to give it to him. She was amazed by how much he sacrificed for the greater good, never expecting anything in return. In her eyes, Bruce was a true warrior and an even greater human being, one who had done the seemingly impossible-win the heart of Wonder Woman, and without even trying. She loved him and knew she would never leave his side, but the issue of her mother accepting him always loomed over her thoughts. Hippolyta HATED men. It was as simple as that. The slavery and prostitution she and the rest of the Amazons had been forced to endure under the iron thumb of Heracles was still fresh in the minds of the Amazon population, and ever since they had thought of all men as vile pigs, evil creatures that only wanted to pleasure themselves with the flesh of women and who only sought destruction. But Diana had learned different when she came to Man's World, and Bruce Wayne had the notoriety of being all that, but she had found out he was nothing like that at all. Themyscera's view of men was completely wrong, but her sisters and mother would never accept it.

"There it is." Diana could've sworn she heard the faintest bit of trepidation in Bruce's voice. She returned her focus to the windshield of the Javelin, and sure enough, there was the island of Themyscera coming into view. She was suddenly feeling more nervous as she flew the vessel a few times over the island, as to alert the Amazons of her arrival.

"I'm sure it'll be just fine, Princess," Bruce said soothingly, standing and placing his hand on her shoulder as she landed the Javelin on a beach below a cliff.

"Didn't you say this could all go south in the first place?" Diana said in an attempt to lighten the mood, but it did no good for her. "Bruce…I think I'm scared; I'm scared for your life. They will try to kill you."

"And of course, you realize it when we're already here," he replied, now in full Batman mode as he put his cowl back on. "Don't worry about me, Princess."

Diana sighed; leave it to Batman to remain impassive in the face of fear.

"Besides, if your fighting skills from our first spar are any indication, I think I can handle myself quite fairly well."

Diana didn't know whether to feel less concerned or insulted.

As the Javelin exit bay opened up, it seemed like the entire population of Themyscera arrived to greet their princess. At the head of the welcome party were about two dozen armed Amazon warriors, and behind them were the Royal Guard of the Queen, and on horseback, her eternal beauty ever radiant, sat Queen Hippolyta of Themyscera. A radiant smile shown on her lips as she anticipated the sight of her little sun and stars once again. She longed to have her return home again, but was content with her periodic visits home to recount her adventures and time in Man's World. She wondered what she could expect to hear about today.

She was in for the surprise of her life.

"Mother!" Diana said happily as she walked out of the Javelin, waving her hand is glee and happiness. "Sisters! It's so good to see you all again."

"Likewise, my little sun and stars," Hippolyta said warmly as she got off her horse and, flanked by her royal guard, walked over to her daughter to give her a loving and welcoming embrace. "I'm sure you have much to tell us and I thank the gods that's you've returned again safe and-!"

Diana then did something unexpected-she stretched out her hands to keep her mother at bay. Hippolyta was immediately confused. "Diana?"

"Mother, there is indeed so much I want to tell you, as with all my sisters…but there is something specific I want to start out with, and well…I'm not sure, to be honest, how to go about this…"

"Diana, you can tell me anything," Hippolyta said soothingly, allowing the distance between the two to remain at the moment. "I am your mother; you don't ever have to be afraid to tell me anything."

'Except what she'll tell you,' Bruce thought to himself in the Javelin.

"Well, ok, Mother." Diana sighed and took a deep breath; her mother was one of very few people who could instill fear into her. "I…I met someone."

Hippolyta instantly stiffened sharply. "What?" She didn't like the sound of this…

Turning to the Javelin, Diana called out. "Batman!" At that word, all present Amazons stiffed in shock and suspicion.

"Time to meet the family," Batman muttered to himself as he exited the Javelin and entered into the sunlight, walking right into the views of the Amazons, stopping slightly behind Diana. As he expected, his welcome was quite as welcoming as hers.

"DEMON!"

"What is that thing?!"

"We're under attack!"

"Calm my sisters-that is no demon!" Diana yelled out, and the Amazons lowered their weapons. "He is a mortal man from Patriarch's World!" A split second later all weapons were once again aimed at the Dark Knight. "…ok, that didn't help much…"

"You…brought a MAN to Themyscera?!" Philippus, the Amazon general and captain of Hippolyta's Guard, roared in fury and loathe. "Princess, men are forbidden to walk upon our sacred lands-not since Heracles and his army defiled and humiliated us and the island!"

"Diana, how could you!?" Hippolyta fumed, taking a step back in anger and shock. How could her daughter commit such an atrocity against the laws of Themyscera?! "How could you bring this man to our shores!?"

"He is not just a man, Mother!" Diana shot back. "He's a hero in Man's World, one of the greatest it has to offer; he is of the Justice League, as I am! He is my ally, my teammate and friend…and," she said as she turned back to look into Batman's lenses, taking his hand into hers, "and I love him."

Stunned silence. Then…

"HE HAS DEFILED OUR PRINCESS!" Philippus roared, unsheathing her sword as she threw aside her spear. "Not only has he trespassed onto our home, he has DEFILED Diana! He has manipulated her into being with him and loving him, as Heracles did to our Queen!"

"Well…that didn't really go well," Bruce said bluntly, and Diana felt really nervous right now. Bruce was somewhat more nervous than her; a small army of Amazons-his Princess's sisters and own mother-were demanding his blood, if their tone of voice was any indication. He mentally checked that his belt was fully stocked and began calculating how to go about the situation.

"Diana, you have broken our most sacred of laws," Hippolyta said with authority and ice. "Your actions will be dealt with, but as our laws decree, this man-" she looked over at the Batman (who returned her cold gaze) "-shall pay for his crime; he shall die tonight!"

"MOTHER, NO!"

"Death to the mortal man who dared to defile our Princess!" Philippus roared as the other Amazons cheered with cries of battle. "Sisters, let us avenge the virtue of our Princess and see to it that this man pays for his atrocious crimes! DEATH!

"DEATH!" the Amazons cheered as they brandished their weapons.

"No-Mother, you can't do this!" Diana implored as Hippolyta dragged her daughter away from the Dark Knight of Gotham. However, she was deaf to her daughter's pleas as she looked at him-he wasn't crumbling in fear of what was about to happen to him; in fact, he seemed like he was PREPARING to engage her warriors. He seemed calm and calculating…emitting an aura of defiance. In truth, now that she got a good look at this man that apparently won Diana over, she saw something in him…

"DEATH!" Philippus roared, and the Amazons cheered it again, weapons in hands as the front line of warriors approached Batman. Again Hippolyta saw that Batman was unfazed. It seemed as if he was calculating what to do. Philippus continued on, ignoring the imploring of Diana, "A banquet in honor of whoever brings the Queen his head!" The Amazons cheered wildly as the first one rushed at the mortal man with her spear-

And gasped in shock, surprise and horror as Batman grabbed the spear, twisted it out of the woman's hand, rammed a well-placed & well-calculated punch to her stomach, followed up with a jumping roundhouse kick and slammed his fist into the pressure point in her neck, rendering her unconscious as she slumped to the floor. It took him four seconds.

A full 10 seconds of stunned silence followed.

Enraged, another Amazon rushed the Dark Knight, this one with a sword and shield. But as the sword was coming down, Batman blocked it with his scallop fins and with his free hand hit a pressure point on her sword arm, allowing him to use the surprise to sweep kick her and land an axe kick to her stomach. He followed up by hitting the pressure points on her legs, rendering her immobile. It took him 5 seconds.

Two other Amazons rushed him with their spears pointing right at him. Once they were within range, Batman flung a smoke grenade at them. In their sudden confusion, he slipped on his electrified brass knuckles and proceeded to land well calculated hits. The Amazons could not defend themselves against such fighting skills unknown to them, and the several hundred volts of electricity constantly hitting them took their toll on them and they collapsed. This took him only 5 seconds.

Screaming, two more Amazons charged at him, spear in one pair of hands and an axe in the other pair. Batman swung an explosive batarang at them, knowing well it wouldn't cause permanent harm, but the explosion was enough of a distraction for him to run up to them and hit their necks' pressure point, rendering them unconscious. This took him only 4 seconds.

Five Amazons then rushed him, succumbing to a few round sleep gas inducing bombs in a matter of 3 seconds.

Another Amazon tried to fling a net on him and take advantage of the distraction by decapitating him with her blade. Batman's batarangs easily cut through and he took advantage of her shock when they knocked the blade from her hand by punching her in the face four times and following up with a drop kick. The electricity had already weakened her by the time the third punch hit and she crumpled to the floor. 4 seconds.

One Amazon simply dropped her weapons and ran at him with her fist raised as another followed behind her with a spear. Batman easily caught the first Amazon's fist and twisted her arm, forcing her to turn her body around as well. The sudden halt of the second Amazon as she barely kept herself from impaling her fellow sister was all Batman needed as he threw his captive into her and immediately fired his grapple, tying the two up and kicked them into the nearby waters of the beach. 6 seconds.

At that, the other Amazons finally became more wary and cautious. Philippus was staring mouth agape and in utter shock. Hippolyta was doing the same thing; this man had just taken down 14 of her best Amazon warriors, all in less than two minutes, with fighting styles she had never seen before. She turned her shocked gaze to her daughter, who sighed as she returned the stare.

"I tried to warn you, Mother…"

"Your skills aren't very formidable," Batman said with…a smirk?!

"KILL HIM!" Philippus roared.

As three Amazons edged closer to him, swords at the ready, Batman took out two batarang from his belt, which then extended into long, sharp and sinister looking blades. With his electric brass knuckles still on his fists, Batman took up a battle stance, ready for the next strike of the Amazons, now silently and boldly challenging them to try and hit him. Two seconds later, the three Amazons struck, furiously lashing out with their blades and relentlessly pressing their offensive; Batman, however, was able to parry, block and meet each of their strikes with his Batarang blades. The Amazons then suddenly found themselves on the defensive as Batman pressed his own relentless offensive of swordplay that completely baffled the woman warriors. Unable to comprehend the techniques or effectively combat them, they soon found themselves at the Dark Knight's mercy as he unarmed them, and then flung a smoke bomb onto the ground, hitting their pressure points in the smoke. 11 seconds.

Two more Amazons then jumped at him with their swords. They would've actually hit the armor if Batman hadn't caught the blades in his gauntlets' scallop fins. The Amazons pressed hard to force Batman to fall; with their superior strength, they would've succeeded if he hadn't then snapped his leg out into a sweep kick and forced them to fall onto the ground. A sleeping gas pellet took care of them. 6 seconds.

Another Amazon took her two axes and jumped at him; Batman easily jumped out of the way, but the Amazon relentlessly pressed her assault as she continuously slammed her axes to where Batman stood…or where he was standing as he easily and gracefully dodged all her hits. Suddenly, he lashed out with a powerful kick and sent her flying into the two Amazons who were just coming out of the water, knocking all three of the back in. 6 seconds.

About 10 Amazons followed up with their weapons in hand-swords, spears, axes and even a dual bladed sword. 11 seconds and dozens of judo, aikido and jujitsu techniques later, they lay at the feet of the Batman, immobilized due to pressure point exploitation.

"Ok, mortal," Philippus snarled as she took her two swords in hand and menacingly walked towards the Dark Knight, effectively telling all Amazons to stand down. This was their general and commander, Hippolyta's right hand and the single best soldier on the island. "You have somehow overcome my sisters, but I am the best this island has to offer. I will enjoy cutting your heart out of your chest after what you've done to our princess."

"These are your soldiers? You won't be much of a threat, then," the Batman said in his cold, gruff and aggressive voice, but one could definitely hear the smirk and mocking in his tone, and it set Philippus on angry fire.

"DIE, FILTHY SCUM!" she roared as she rushed the man, her blades at the ready. Batman held his ground, his brass knuckles still surging with electricity and his Batarang blades ready to engage. Diana had told him about Philippus, how she was the best Amazon warrior and how she personally trained Diana.

He'd have to tap a bit deeper into his belt to deal with this one.

Blades met blades as Batman blocked the Amazon general's attacks with only a bit of difficulty, something Batman was quick to notice. 'She's much more aggressive in her technique, and she emphasizes her strength, like Diana did in our first few spars.' He came up with a quick and calculating plan to end this battle. As Philippus pulled back her blades, making to strike again at his side, the Dark Knight fired an electrified punch at her face, which she dodged with ease-just as he planned her to do. With his other hand, he now had a grapple which he fired at her arm. The instant it was looped around her wrist, he pulled her in, ramming a knee kick into her abdomen. Momentarily unfazed by the attack, Philippus staggered back, allowing Batman to quickly apply explosive gel to his brass knuckles. Just as soon as he finished applying it, Philippus recovered and again tried to slam her sword into him, but Batman blocked the attack with his scallop fins. He could feel, however, Philippus using her strength to overcome his defense, so he lashed out his fist, punching the Amazon in the face. With the explosive gel on his brass knuckles, the combined force of the explosion and several hundred volts of electricity proved to be too much for the Amazon general as she collapsed onto her knees, a heavy daze and a ringing in her ears. With her now incapacitated, Batman finished her off by hitting the pressure point on her neck, rendering her unconscious.

1 minute.

The Amazons stood flabbergasted at the spectacle before them as Batman slowly approached Hippolyta. When he was a few feet away, he looked her dead in the eyes. He reminded her so much of his Princess.

"I must admit, this is by far the most intense 'Meet the Family' I've had," he said with a brisk voice. Then he got down on one knee, bowing in reverence to her Majesty. "Queen Hippolyta of the Amazons, I am the Dark Knight, Batman of Gotham, founding member of the Justice League." He had been contemplating his next move for the last few hours, but he had decided that it would be a show of good faith and trust. He then removed his cowl and looked up to the queen. "But if her Majesty wishes and prefers, you may call me by my birth name-Bruce Wayne."

Hippolyta was…intrigued. This man that Diana had seemingly fallen in love with had decimated a good number of her best warriors, including the general of her armies. His aura screamed arrogance, confidence and a very unnerving coldness; but his eyes gave off determination, a hidden respect and a desire to ensure no one in his vicinity was ever harmed. His eyes betrayed his aura, and now that the initial anger of him being on Themyscera had worn off, the queen was finding herself gaining an understanding of sorts as to why her little sun and stars found herself attracted to this man, why she had fallen for him. He was dark and broody, as Hades was (best not think of that), but unlike Hades, this Batman was a hero, and from what little bit Diana had told her of him in her previous visits home, the Batman was an individual who cared deeply for his fellow man, who although had no special abilities could stand side by side or against the most powerful beings the world offered.

"Arise, Bruce Wayne," she said, a small smile forming onto her lips. As Batman stood to face her, however, the smile disappeared. "You have trespassed on grounds you have no right to step upon, have defiled my island home and have humiliated a number of my people, including my general, single-handedly. Then you completely change as you entrust your greatest secret unto me, only because I am the mother of the woman you love." The smile then returned to her lips. "I can begin to see why my daughter has taken an interest in you. You are quite…direct."

"I wish for you to be able to trust me, and to know that I would never harm your daughter, in any form. Am I to assume more attempts to take my life won't follow?" Bruce replied with a small smirk.

"Baby steps, Bruce Wayne-remember, you are courting my daughter; perhaps…we can discuss this elsewhere. It will be a while before I can trust you in my palace, but perhaps a walk along the beach?"

"I am a guest in your home, your Majesty; if that is what you wish, I will oblige."

"Amazons, stand down," the queen then decreed. Shocked, they hesitantly lowered their weapons. "You are not to harm this man, lest you wish to deal with me." Turning to Bruce, she continued, "No permanent harm will come to my Amazons, correct?"

"They'll wake up in about a half hour time; the others, I can remobilize the others by hitting the right spot on their arm, leg or neck."

"Then if you please…?"

Two minutes later, all the immobilized Amazons were back to normal, and were now suspiciously eying the man that actually defeated them as they picked up the unconscious forms of their fellow sisters. They were debating how to break it to Philippus that Hippolyta had decreed Batman to be unharmed for the duration of his time here once she woke up.

"Very well then, Bruce Wayne," Hippolyta said as she began walking towards the beach. "I'd wish to better understand the man who has taken an interest in my daughter, and decide if I should impale you myself." Her eyes twinkled with a warning, as if she really was serious; then again, it was her daughter, after all. "Come, Diana, you should come along as well. Amazons, I am not to be bothered until I return."

Diana and Bruce stared after the figure of the Queen of the Amazons, silently surprised at her change of heart. Finally, Diana broke the silence.

"Well…that wasn't as bad as I'd thought it would be."

"Agreed; this…turned out ok, I guess. Besides the spontaneous training exercise."

"…that was like a training exercise for you-my sister trying to kill you?"

His only response was a smirk as he began to walk after his Princess's mother, not wanting to make her wait or angry. Diana followed with a sigh, yet with an amused smirk.

* * *

_**XXXXX-A/N-XXXXX**_

_**I always imagined Batman in a battle with a bunch of Amazons to prove he is worthy of Diana, being able to easily beat the crap out of them.**_

_**Reviews and feedback are all and always welcome :)**_


End file.
